


Mother/Daughter Chat

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling in some blanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother/Daughter Chat

Joyce was putting the dishes away when Buffy came barreling through the kitchen door. “Buffy, sweetheart, stay a minute. Can we talk?”

 

“I’m in a bit of a rush mom, but okay. Just for a sec.” Buffy opened the fridge door and picked a glass up from the counter, pouring herself some apple juice. “Okay, shoot.”

 

“I wanted to thank you, for what you did at the party. It’s, well, it’s a little hard to accept that your daughter is some kind of super hero, but I want you to know I am trying.”

 

Buffy patted her shoulder. “Thanks, mom. That it?”

 

“No, Buffy, wait. Can’t we just talk a bit? I wanted to ask you about that nice young man who came to the house with you, before you...left. The one you said was in your band.”

 

Buffy looked at her mother with skepticism. “You know I’m not in a band. That was just a Slayer cover. Anyway, Spike is neither young, nice or a man.”

 

“Well, he seemed very nice. Quiet and respectful. Dresses a bit oddly, but so many young people do. I just wondered. You and he, you’re not...?”

 

“Not what?” Realization dawned, and Buffy’s face screwed up in disgust. “Spike? Me? Oh, gross mom. Never, ever in a million years...thanks for the image, not.”

 

“Well, he was very attractive.”

 

“D’ya think?” Buffy asked. “What am I saying? No, no attraction in Spike. Besides, he has a girlfriend. Not like I in any way shape or form care.” She scrutinized her mother’s face again. “Anyway, you do know he’s a vampire, right?”

 

“Wasn’t your boyfriend Angel a vampire? He was much nicer than him. I don’t know what you saw in that man.”

 

“That wasn’t Angel. It was Angelus.” Her voice dropped. “Mom, please, I can’t talk about Angel. There are things...please, let’s just drop this topic.”

 

“I’m sorry, Buffy, I just want to understand what you’re going through. All this talk about vampires...” A plate dropped from her hand, shattering on the floor. “Vampires. Oh, God.”

 

“Mom, what’s wrong? Look at me, Mom, you’re scaring me.”

 

Joyce steadied herself by holding to the counter top. “Three years ago. That place. We sent you to that hospital, because you said you’d seen vampires.” Tears welled up in her eyes. “But it was true. You did see them. What we put you through...”

 

“It’s okay, Mom. You didn’t know. How could you know?” Buffy put her arms around her mother. “I’m fine now. No harm done.”

 

Joyce stroked Buffy’s hair. “I’m so, so sorry.”

 

“I know.” Buffy pulled back and smiled up at her mom. “Now, let me help you pick up that plate.”


End file.
